


Sounds Like Danger

by sophh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Auror Harry Potter, Enchanted Mirror, F/M, Harmony - Freeform, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Misunderstandings, Not Epilogue Compliant, pretty much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Hermione's mirror usually displayed little reminders like "Wear your best earrings today," and "Don't forget your 9 o'clock meeting with the French delegation." Today, however, only one word appeared:RUN.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	Sounds Like Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Fantasy February prompt over at Hogwarts Challenges & Assignments on ffnet: Every morning when you first look in a mirror, you see a small piece of advice for that day, such as "take the subway to work" or "don't try the free pizza." Today, the mirror simply says, "RUN."
> 
> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021. Prompt: Harry Potter.

Hermione stood in front of the mirror and smoothed down her robes as she regarded her reflection with unyielding scrutiny. As Minister of Magic, she needed to look put-together, and any wrinkles—or even the _suggestion_ of wrinkles—were quickly magicked away. 

Her eyes fell on the letters that began to flash on the mirror's surface. She had charmed it so that she would receive daily reminders, which were usually things like, "Wear your best earrings today," and "Don't forget your 9 o'clock meeting with the French delegation." Today, however, only one word appeared: _RUN_. 

Hermione blinked and waited for further instructions. Run? Run...where? 

_You're the Minister of Magic_ , a tiny voice in her head reminded her. _This could be a warning. Perhaps there's been a threat to your life._

Hermione clutched her wand and took several deep breaths. She was trained on the steps the Minister should take in such situations, but learning them and _doing_ them were two very different things. 

First, she needed to get somewhere safe. No—that wasn't right. First, she needed to send a Patronus to alert her security team. _Then_ she could get somewhere safe. With a wave of her wand, her otter Patronus appeared, and she quickly relayed a message about being in danger. 

Moments later, Harry burst into the bedroom. 

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked. "What are you doing? You can't be here, there's—"

"Wait." Harry held up a hand to silence her, and despite every nerve in her body screaming at her to _keep moving_ , she closed her mouth and stared at him. "Did you think there was some kind of threat to your life?" 

"How did you—"

"Hermione, I'm an Auror, I get the same messages as everyone else," Harry said patiently. Though his voice held no hint of reproach, Hermione still felt suitably chastised. She nodded, and to her surprise, he began to laugh. "What you saw in the mirror, that wasn't some kind of warning." 

Hermione's brow creased. _RUN?_ That certainly _sounded_ like a warning. Harry wasn't making any sense. "What was it, then?" 

Harry gave her a sheepish look. "I tried to replicate whatever charm you put on the mirror but it must have gone awry. It was _supposed_ to say, 'Don't let your meeting run too late,' because we're supposed to meet up for dinner tonight." 

Hermione let out a weak chuckle. "Oh." 

Harry wrapped his arms around her, looking as though he was barely repressing a smile. "Did you really think that your _mirror_ would alert you to an assassination attempt?"

"I don't know! Why would you try and charm my mirror so poorly?" Hermione cried. Harry shot her an exasperated look. 

"Hey, we can't all be as good at charms as you are." 

Hermione sighed and took another deep breath to calm herself. Harry had only been trying to do something sweet. It wasn't worth getting upset over. 

"Thank you," she murmured against his chest. "It was a lovely reminder—I'm sorry it didn't display properly. If you'd like, I could teach you—"

 _"Hermione,"_ Harry groaned. 

"Yes?" 

"I don't want to learn a new spell from you. I want you to kiss me and promise me that you won't let this afternoon's meeting run late." 

Hermione laughed before doing exactly that.


End file.
